Up Above by Zeus
by puddles27
Summary: Percy is force into battle again, but this time fighting a god.
1. Chapter 1

**Up Above by Zeus**

**Hay everyone this is my first one so don't judge me. A shout out to all of the Percy Jackson Fans read this FanFic.**

**Chapter 1**

"Poseidon" rumbled Zeus

"Percy is here with Sally, and they want to see you. Make it quick we have to go banish Hades to the underworld."

"Hello Percy, Sally." Said Poseidon changing in to human form.

"Is Athena here, Annabeth is missing and is not answering her cell phone?" Asked Percy

"Yes she is and she's not happy about Annabeth disappearing, be careful if you see her today." Said Poseidon

"Hay Seaweedbrain, what are you doing here?" Asked Annabeth

"Annabeth where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you!" Yelled Percy, just as he scooped her up in a hug and kiss.

"I was here the whole time talking to Zeus and Ares about the upcoming battle with Hades. I guess he wants to over through Zeus and now they are banishing him to the underworld of the dead." She said.

"Hay Annabeth if you are done you can come home with me and Percy?" said Sally

"You and Percy have a lot of talking to do, and I am making blue pancakes for lunch."

"Sure I would love to Sally, Thanks" said Annabeth

"Sweet, thanks mom my three favorite things all in one room, Mom, Annabeth, And blue pancakes."

"Let's go" said Percy

"Not so fast you have to prepare for battle." Said Zeus

"Okay Let go get everyone for Camp Half-Blood" Said Percy

**That's all for now Chapter 2 the battle comes out Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Battle **

**Hay everyone who read the first chapter a special thanks to CupcakesandPJrock for the review. Sorry the first one was a little shaky but this one will be better. Also anyone who reads this please give me some names for people to use in the after math of the battle, like doctors and other people there might be. Thanks again and happy reading! **

"Hi Grover how you been?" asked Percy

"Not bad, what brings you here?"

"I need everyone ready for battle and to be on ASAP." Percy said

"Why?"

"Hades is trying to take over Zeus. He needs to help in battle against Hades and the underworld. He needs everyone there and ready." Ordered Percy.

"Dionysius, Zeus is calling everyone for battle." Grover said

**As everyone is preparing for battle, On it was a different story.**

"Athena stop agreeing with Poseidon. There is a battle to be fought and it's not between you two so shut up and continue preparing." Bellowed Zeus

"Finally you are here demi-gods. Are you prepared to go into battle?" asked Zeus

"Yes Sir" was the answer he got.

"Everyone go to the chariots." Yelled Zeus

**On the way over Percy got to thinking how are we going to defeat Hades he has all the dead fighting for him, but than again we do have the other gods and demi-gods. **

"Okay we are here get to you spots everyone hurry." Zeus said

Suddenly arrows were flying and hellhounds running. Dead went down and demi-gods too. All of a sudden everything stopped and Aphrodite stepped in the middle of the battle. "Stop this!" she screamed

"What is going on this is stupid. You to are brothers and you are trying to kill each other. Don't either of you have brains anymore. Hades, Zeus saved all of us from our father the titan and now you want total power so you are going to kill him, are you nuts. Zeus, Hades controls the underworld so we don't have dead people running around Olympus and you know that. Both of you are being stupid and selfish." With that she left with everyone else and to them back to camp.

**Hay that's all for now will write soon. Remember to give me some ideas, thank Percy Jackson and Sea of Monsters comes out so exited. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Recovery**

**Hello has anyone seen the new movie, Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters? I haven't, yet. I hope to soon but who knows. Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Is everyone okay?" asked Aphrodite

"Almost but not everyone." Said Annabeth

"Who is injured?" Aphrodite asked

"Just a few need immediate help." Annabeth reported

"Any one who is injured eat a little nectar to." Aphrodite said

"Percy, you are lucky you have the Achilles curse because you are not injured badly. Know start helping everyone else seaweed brain." She said

**While everyone was recovering at Camp Half-Blood Down at the underworld was a different story. Zeus and Hades were still arguing.(And if I may say so they were fighting like little kids.)**

"Why are you trying to take over Olympus, you rule the underworld?" Zeus asked Hades

"Why do you get to rule Olympus? Why do you get to rule everyone? Why do you get total control? I want to know." Hades commanded

"Do you think its easy having to rule Olympus? Do you think its easy controlling Poseidon and Athena when there together? Do think being the King of the gods is easy? Do you, do you?" Zeus yelled.

"Do you think I signed up for this? You voted for me to rule the gods everyone did to. If you don't want me in charge anymore talk to everyone else about a reelection but don't say I am not doing a good job ever." Zeus roared.

**And with that he was gone…...…**

**That's all for now thanks for reading!**


End file.
